


Born to Break

by electriclita



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electriclita/pseuds/electriclita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An <a href="http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/6017.html?thread=1730433#t1730433">spn_masquerade</a> fill: Jensen is cyberpunk and Jared is his mechanic who loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born to Break

"Stay still, please." Jared taps Jensen with his wrench before putting it back to the hardware laying alongside Jensen's leg. Jensen immediately stills, though the apologetic grin he shoots Jared is just this side of manic and he doesn't stop his recap of today's protest. Jared's quiet while he loosens bolts and unbuckles straps with an expert, almost careless, finesse until the metal and leather binding Jensen from sole to thigh falls away. He stows his work safely in the compartment under his floorboards, folding the bindings just so around the boot so they don't lose their shape, precisely contoured to Jensen's bowed legs. 

Jensen's shifted on the mattress when Jared returns, turned to the exact angle that Jared prefers when he's kneeling on the floor, stripping Jensen's hardware away. He massages his thigh while Jared works, his words running slower until he falls silent as his fingers knead deep into the ridge created by the thigh strap. 

Jared presses a kiss to Jensen's knee before he deposits the second carefully folded package next to its mate. He can feel the weight of Jensen's gaze on his back as he conceals the compartment with the loose boards and standard-issue rug.

"How'd Hiro do today?" Jensen's four-legged companion acknowledges his name by lifting an ear, one blue LED eye shining brightly as he looks at Jared coming to sit on the mattress with them.

Jensen smiles and runs a hand over Hiro's smooth body, fingers contouring the steel curves of his back and tail. "He did great. Took out all the System tech in a four-block radius."

"Good. Good," Jared ghosts his fingers over Hiro's sculpted face and undercarriage, checking for damages. When he's satisfied that the metallic body is fully intact, he lets his hand linger awkwardly on Hiro's back. He may have built the artificial animal from scratch and injected its programming himself, but he doesn't have the connection with it that Jensen does.

Jensen slides his fingers between Jared's. "Something you want to say?" His touch is gentle but his eyes are piercing, knowing. Sometimes Jared forgets how perceptive Jensen is.

Hiro slips out from underneath their joined hands, following his precise patrol route, and Jared knows Jensen must've communicated an order to him. Jensen waits exactly three seconds before he starts to talk. "Look, Jared, I know you don't like hearing about this stuff after the fact, but you know how important this is to me, and—"

"Fuck, Jensen, I know," Jared cuts in, leaping up from the bed to pace the floor, "I really do, okay? That doesn't mean I have to like seeing you come home with blood and bruises, and I don't like letting you walk out that door to get right in the System's face when I know you're packing firearms and explosives, and every single one of you is laden with illegal Tech! I fucking _made_ some of that Tech!"

Jensen's face is stricken by the time he finishes, caught between sadness and surprise. Jared sits back down, head hanging between his shoulders as he rests his elbows on his knees. "I worry about you," he whispers into his lap.

"Oh, Jared." Jensen shuffles closer, putting an arm around Jared's shoulders. "You made it to protect us. Hiro's always there with me, and you know he'll alert you if something happens—that was the whole point of his existence, remember?"

"God, how could I forget?" Jared laughs bitterly at the memory of their first major fight. "But Tech can be manipulated, and—fuck, I don't know, I'm just scared one day you won't come back." He turns to Jensen, sliding a hand through the singed tips of his hair and coming away with a small handful of strands. "This was bad enough," he says shakily before turning his palm down to let the strands float to the floor.

"I'm sorry," Jensen murmurs into Jared's shoulder. "I'm sorry," he repeats as Jared leans into his touch.

"Me too. You didn't ask for this," Jared puts a hand on Jensen's leg, fingers stroking over the twisted bone and flesh of his left knee. The boots Jared built allowed him to run for the first time in his life at twenty-nine years old, but thousands of others suffer as the System holds valuable treatments and Tech hostage. It's what Jensen and his ragtag crew fight against, every day spent using their lives to better others'.

"I'll always do my best to come home," Jensen promises, brushing his lips over Jared's. He captures the back of Jared's neck with one hand, pinky bumping over the scarred ridge at the base of Jared's skull that houses his System Implant—the only Tech Jared wears, and not by his own choice, as every child born in the last thirty years has been given an SI at birth. It's a blessing and a curse.

Jensen pulls at Jared, tugging him down to the mattress, kissing him until they're both breathless. He takes his time undressing Jensen, fingers and eyes intently mapping Jensen's skin for anomalies until he's completely undressed and hardly a square inch of skin has been left untouched. The SI in Jared's skull could do the same thing in a fraction of the time—and analyze the exact cause of every mark—but Jared prefers a more tactile approach. He's seen Tech lie too many times.

It's not until he's sliding into Jensen that he releases a breath he didn't realize he was holding, feeling like he's coming home. Jensen will do his best to come home to Jared, but he _is_ home for Jared. Jared leans down to hold Jensen close, mindful of Jensen's bad leg as he slowly thrusts. Jensen clutches at Jared's biceps and shoulders as he comes, and Jared buries his face in Jensen's neck, emotions threatening to break through his facade.

Later, Jared will defy habit and invite Hiro to sleep in their bed instead of on the floor, and he'll join Jensen on one of his protests after he discovers one of the women in his work unit has a daughter relying on Tech to survive — barely alive on outdated version of the very model they've been working on when they both know the current one is much more advanced. Jared will provide the building's details and Jensen's team will break in to retrieve one of the prototype models, and Jared will pretend he doesn't know anything when questioned, even though he feels more alive than ever inside.

The System's history unit has taught them that humans are born to break, but maybe, just maybe, they can be stronger together.


End file.
